yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Windy
| ja_voice = Chihiro Suzuki }} Windy (ウィンディ, Windi) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime and the secondary antagonist of Season 2 after Lightning. He is one of the six Ignis, the "Wind Ignis" (風イグニス, Kaze no Igunisu). Design Appearance Windy is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is green prism-like data and his eyes are yellow. Like Ai and Flame, two fellow Ignis, Windy has markings over his light-green physical form, which is tinted green, in wind-shaped markings on his head and torso, and curved lines on the hands, elbows, knees, feet and face. He has red eyes that are semi-oval like Flame's, giving him a more mature appearance. His body is notably similar to Ai's body with large shoe-like feet and his head is like Ai's, but the top is longer and curves inward. In stature, Windy is the smallest of all six Ignis in height. Personality Windy seems to be an Ignis who likes to troll, pull pranks on others, and be carefree. He also appears to be the most distrustful with humans, meaning he is the most cynical when it comes to thinking humans are worth their trust. He does, however, care very much for his fellow Ignis and since Ai and Flame trust their partners, he gave them at least some help. It is later revealed that Windy is staunchly against humans and has been working with Lightning to overthrow humanity. He shows his true colors as a manipulative and deceptive Ignis, even willing to reprogram Ai to serve his own ends. He caused an accident on his own human partner simply under the rationale of "not needing him (his human partner)" his dislike towards humanity is to the point where he prefers the Ignis language and doesn't even consider himself human despite his free will and knowing Dr. Kogami's purpose in creating the Ignis. He is also not above using dirty tricks as seen when he invited Ai first before trapping him and Playmaker and can be pretty condescending, mocking Ai about his slow thinking. Windy is also shown to be easily angered under pressure, as shwon when he is losing his duel against Varis, he gets aggravated at not being able to predict Varis' moves. Windy is also very selfish and cowardly, not willing to do anything that might intentionally endanger him, which is a stark contrast to the risk-taking Flame. Windy is also extremely malicious, taking pleasure at hurting humans such as his Lost Incident partner and Varis, though much of it is a result of the attack on Cyberse World 5 years prior to the series. Abilities As an Ignis, Windy is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse and can create Cyberse monsters. Windy is associated with the WIND Attribute. According to Windy himself, he can control Data Material better than his fellow Ignises. He was also skilled enough to remove the lock connecting Ai to Playmaker's duel disk. He is also a skilled duelist able to fight evenly with Varis. Windy's skill is Storm Access but is more potent compared to Ai and Varis as he's able to perform the ability even in a Master Duel. Biography History Windy was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like his fellow Ignis, Windy evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Windy and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Windy's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with whirlwinds. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. and Windy trapped.]] Varis launched an attack to Cyberse World with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Windy, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. In Ai's absence, Windy spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World, and since then, Windy tried to regroup the Ignis. Thus, he started collecting data material and used it to create a place near LINK VRAINS. He believed the Ignis would learn about the territory and seek it out, as well as the enemies, whom Windy wanted to battle against. At some point, Windy located his human partner and instigated a car crash accident upon his partner, believing that he doesn't need a human partner. Lost Memories Playmaker and Soulburner went to the temple inside the wind area. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back; the monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if his joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans; unlike them, he did not seek his Lost Incident Partner, since he could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, he decided to be nicknamed Windy. He pointed to the monk, claiming it was a program he named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was he here, but Windy examined him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated he waited for his friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. He believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite his calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since he did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It was why he needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Ignis Warfare Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by his wind trap. However, he did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions, and needed proof. Instead, he asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. Windy saw no point in trying to convince the two. He promised to help them in weakening the Data Storm to access that new world, but asked for a favor. Snapping his fingers, Windy showed Ghost Gal and Blue Girl, whom he wished to see gone. Windy told if the two are defeated in a Duel, they would return to the real world. He did not wish to fight them alone, for the sake of exposing himself and the temple. Playmaker accepted the task, asking the winds to be toned down, believing he could convince Ghost Gal to stay down, due to his cooperation with her. When Ai described the Ignis, Playmaker remembered Flame and Windy. Windy appeared on Echo's shoulder when Ai came to his temple. Windy stated that speaking Ignis language was more convenient than the human one. Regardless, Windy anticipated his coming, and "rebuilt" Cyberse World to make Ai comfortable. Ai was suspicious of Windy, who wanted Ai to come, since someone wished to speak to him. Behind Ai, the Light Ignis teleported. Ai scolded him for creeping up on him, and the Light Ignis apologized. Ai flew to him, asking the Light Ignis, Lightning, where has he been this time. Lightning was surprised at the name Ai gave him, but replied he hid in the network. Lightning examined the defense program that was supposed to protect them from such intruders, and found it didn't activate - someone supposedly sabotaged it. Ai was concerned, and asked about Aqua, who had gone missing since the most recent attack. Ai doubted she was the spy, and mentioned running into the Earth, who stated Aqua predicted the destruction of Cyberse World. Windy still thought Aqua was the spy, but Ai pointed out she wanted peace more than anyone else. Despite these squabbles, Lightning also told that he wanted to start rebuilding Cyberse World. He and Windy sensed that "Linkuriboh" saw Playmaker, the intruder. This time, Lightning wanted to build Cyberse World out of humans' reach, fearing they would band together and exterminate the Ignis, whom he believed to be superior to humans. Lightning reminded that Dr. Kogami created them to be superior to humans, to be their successor. Ai stated that guy also wanted to destroy them. Windy and Lightning pointed out, unlike humans, they were not flawed, and had eternal life. Thus, they planned to make a base and put humans into their control. Ai became shocked with these words, and asked the point of that. He was told they needed components, through which they could act; they wanted humans to craft hardware for them, until they could become capable of doing that on their own. The two asked of Ai to join them in this mission. Ai was terrified, since that would mean the end of humans, a destiny that Dr. Kogami had predicted. The Wind Ignis confirmed this, while Lightning wished to maintain Earth, even if life on it was wiped out. Ai questioned whether they could live with humans. Lightning noticed his connection towards humans, making him doubt if such a link could be permanent, claiming the humans would delete Ai one day. Ai thought of his memories with Yusaku, who was behind him. Ai was glad to see him, who greeted Windy, and met Lightning. Lightning reported they were talking with Ai about rebuilding Cyberse World, and claimed the Ignis cannot be with humans. Playmaker questioned their goals, and was reminded of Ryoken, who told him the Ignis were coded to be humanity's successor. He didn't care about that goal, stating more people would get hurt, just like they were in the Lost Incident. Windy's eyes narrowed, stating he was uncertain if humans were their enemies. Ai wanted more time to find a way to keep humans and Ignis intact. Ai walked away, as Lighting and Windy saw wisdom in those words. However, the two sealed him and Playmaker inside blue spheres; they could not let them go, due to the discussion they just had. Windy summoned a Data Storm to absorb Ai, but the latter still wished to find a peaceful way to resolve this, as did Playmaker. Lightning doubted a single person could do anything, but Ai learned that even a small chance could change much. Playmaker realized Windy was the one that unlocked his Duel Disk. Windy confirmed this, stating he and Lightning anticipated their moves, and bemoaned Ai's slow thinking. Ai wanted to challenge them, but the two doubted Ai could win, with Lightning's speed and Windy's Data Storm. A flash of light appeared, stopping the Data Storm, and a guy appeared. Much to Playmaker and Ai's shock, Varis appeared, questioning the Ignis if they could've predicted his arrival. Playmaker expressed his shock, as Varis reminded he would've returned. Lightning noted he was Dr. Kogami's son, and emitted a beam to strike Varis, whom Playmaker warned him to run. The latter was unaffected, for Windy reminded Varis knew of the Ignis algorithm, but Varis simply replied he assaulted the headquarters, with certain preparations. Ai realized Varis referred him and Playmaker, who simply wandered in the temple. Varis explained they found them through the network, and his subordinates helped him invade the base. He swore to finish his father's work, but Lightning claimed they were humanity's successors. Varis angrily cut the latter off; seeing that they started regrouping, he swore to destroy them. Playmaker tried to talk Varis down, stating the doom would follow if Varis executed his plans, reminding that his father told that humans were a problem, too. He simply stated if Varis started hostilities, the situation would simply escalate. Varis saw that Playmaker wanted to find a way without hostilities, to keep both sides peaceful. Playmaker confirmed this, stating Varis did show him a new path to exist. Varis, however, regretted doing that, just as his father having created the Ignis. Instead, he asked Playmaker why weren't the Ignis finding a way to resolve the situation in a peaceful manner, too. He believed Playmaker was underestimating the Ignis, but Playmaker claimed that blind revenge won't bring prosperity. Varis didn't listen to Playmaker, for, to him, his father's ideas to destroy Ignis was the only thing that motivated him to continue battling. Windy wanted to belittle Varis' efforts, considering any fact, he wanted to destroy the Ignis. Ai tried to ask of Varis to set them out first, if they were trapped by the Ignis. Varis refused, for Ai was also an Ignis, his enemy. Ai replied that he was saving LINK VRAINS with Playmaker, but stopped, when Varis pointed out that nobody asked them to do that. Varis turned to Playmaker, exclaiming the Ignis were the threat to the humanity. Playmaker wanted Varis to think of his own and abandon Dr. Kogami's ideas, for he won't move forward with hatred on his mind. Varis smiled, reminding Playmaker sought revenge out, too. He reminded if Playmaker stood in his path, he'd be his enemy, too. Windy wanted to test Varis' skills, who pointed out there won't be a rematch. Varis playmed "Boot Sector Launch" and summoned two "rokket" monsters, whom he used to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon". As Varis set two cards, Windy noted Varis wanted to finish him off quickly, noting that Varis seemed prepared. Windy summoned the Cyberse "Stormrider Griffore" and "Stormrider Hippogriff", using them as materials for "Stormridership Rockbuster". Windy fortified his offence with a "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormrider Turbulence", the latter increasing his monsters' ATK by 300. "Stormridership Rockbuster" destroyed Varis' set cards, much to the latter's surprise, and Windy was amazed that Varis set a "Magic Cylinder". Despite the situation, one of Varis' destroyed cards was "Reverse Engineering" that let him set "Magic Cylinder" back, ready for usage. Windy pointed out he didn't want to battle if he'd take damage, but Varis claimed he could also have his "Dillingerous Dragon" destroy the monster that didn't attack and take damage equal to its ATK. Windy had "Stormridership Rockbuster" attack, to which Varis played "Magic Cylinder". To counter that effect, "Harpiarm" switched to Defense Position to negate that attack; Varis' dragon was destroyed and he took 700 LP damage. Windy sensed that Varis didn't plan things to go like that, believing Dr. Kogami felt the same way. Varis was still following his path, despite these obstacles. Varis took his turn, reviving "Magnarokket" and "Anesthrokket Dragon" from his GY. Chaining their summoning, he revived "Dillingerous Dragon", and used his monsters to Link Summon his ace, "Borreload Dragon". He planned to finish Windy off with that monster, who claimed the situation could not be always predicted: "Rockbuster" set Varis' "Magic Cylinder" to his own field. Varis exclaimed that tactic won't work, considering he could simply lower his opponent's monster's ATK, and preventing any cards to be activated in that moment. Varis swore to attack and destroy the Ignises, but Windy pointed out Varis would be the one to be destroyed. Playing "Stormrider Turbulence", the effects of "Borreload Dragon" were negated, and the dragon was forced to fight, for Windy exclaimed Varis to "hurt himself". Playing "Magic Cylinder", Windy stopped the attack of "Borreload Dragon", and Varis took 3000 LP damage. Windy boasted that Varis would fail at defeating him. Varis replied Windy was defective, sloppy AI, to think like that. Relationships Ai Flame Deck Windy plays a "Stormrider" Deck, which focuses on weakening the opponent's defenses by negating their card effects, destroying their set cards or stealing their cards in order to have an easy and clear way to either attack or counter them. Much of his strategy also revolves around keeping his Spell & Trap Zones empty to activate and resolve his card effects. Ai describes his Duel style as a "strong first punch". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters